


Letters From A Dying Teen

by nonaestheticwhore



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Letters, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonaestheticwhore/pseuds/nonaestheticwhore
Summary: A retelling of the DreamSMP story, but through letters written by Tommy for Phil[Will be removed if any content creator expresses discomfort]
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Kudos: 15





	Letters From A Dying Teen

_Dear Dad,_

_I have officially arrived to the DreamSMP! It's smaller than I expected, lots of forest nearby. I've already started building my house and I'm making sure to do exactly what you told Techno when you taught him how to build. I'm still shocked I was the first to officially leave the house, but I'm a big man so it's not actually that surprising._

_I've met the leaders of this land and they're really nice, kind of dickheads though. Dream is a cocky bastard and it's fun to argue with him. Sapnap too. George and Callahan are harder to talk to, Callahan is mute or something so he has to write if he wants to talk to me since I don't know sign. He told me he'd teach me though! Sam and Ponk are pretty reserved but they seem alright._

_I quite like it here. It's not as deep in the forest as back home is, but there's still plenty of wilderness to explore. I wish you were here though, it would be much more fun then._

_I don't miss you though! I'm a big man who is capable of living on his own without missing his family too much!_

_I think Wilbur would really like it here, lots of space to build. Plus, I've found some cool areas he could play music in! I might see if Dream will let him come stay here too._

_It's really pretty though. There's a cliff right outside where I'm building my house and it's got a great view of the sunset most nights. You can see it much better than back home. Loads of different flowers too! I've never even heard of half of them! Another person, Alyssa, has been teaching me the names of them. She's pretty cool for an American woman._

_I hope I can visit soon, the journey here was long and I pretty much just slept for the first day once I got here. I'm not homesick though! I just miss my old bed sometimes._

_Write back soon if you can!_

_Your favorite son,_

_Tommy_


End file.
